me explicas Tsugaru?
by Sabina de Aragon
Summary: Un dia despejado, una autopista poco transitada, un peaton que pasea muy alegremente por esta; elementos capaces de crear ¿pasiones? Mal summary, pero lean XD
1. Chapter 1

**Hola n_n, me habia ausentado como mil y un años pero ya volvi, y para continuar con amor de naciones rojas, y subir mas yaoi del bueno, que he estado guardando, bueno, este es mi primer fic de DRRR!, disfute nyaaaa**

Un dia despejado, una autopista poco transitada, un peaton que pasea muy alegremente por esta; elementos capaces de crear ¿pasiones?

Como cualquier otra tarde, el adorable Psyche daba un tipico paseo por el centro de la ciudad, solo que esta vez sintio curiosidad y se dirigio a las afueras del area linitrofe para explorar

-tendre algo divertido que contarle a Tsugaru, n_n- penso inocentemente.

Mientras deambulava sin rumbo, paso junto a un solar valdio en el cual, un caballo blanco comia con parsimonia las hiervas que hay crecian.

- oeh~ josephine-kun?- se pregunto el ojirosa al entrar a uno de los callejones, más al adentrarse se percato de unos peculiares sonidos desde lo que parecía una vieja bodega de jardinero

- que es eso desu? - se preguntó el pequeño Orihara, y camino rigurosamente hacia la pequeña construcción

-ah, a-aaaaahhh! Delio, ah, más~ -gimio una voz conocida

-eh? Hibiya-kun? Y Delio-kun? -susurro antes de asomarse por la puerta que se encontraba entreabierta

-ungh Hibi, eres tan estrecho

-ah, cállate y sigue, ah~

-nghh, ah, Hibi ah, te..., ah, te amo

-yo igual, me amo, jiji

-eres un..., ah, puto narcisista, lo, ah, sabías?

-pero así me, a-aaaaahhh amas, no?

-ni como negarlo- dijo el rubio antes de besar al pelinegro debajo suyo que gemia de excitación ante las embestidas de su amante.

El pequeño Psyche se quedo estupefacto ante lo que acababa de presenciar, era la primera vez desde que lo crearon que veía algo como eso.

Sintió su rostro arder sin ninguna explicacion, así como su respiración se agitaba, era totalmente nuevo para el ese tipo de sensaciones, así que optó por retirarse y dejar a su clon y a su oni-chan continuar con cualquier cosa que estuvieran haciendo.

Una vez de regresó a la oficina de su respetado Orihara, se conecto (literalmente) al ordenador, e investigó lo que sus amigos estaban haciendo hace unos instantes.

-s...e..., sec..., se-xo, sexo? ¿Que rayos significa eso? Sexo, hacer el amor, coger, tener relaciones..., no entiendo desu 3 -he hizo un mojin al no poder comprender lo que todo eso significaba.

-ya se! Le preguntare a Tsugaru, el debe de saber, despues de todo, el vive en un templo- y tras decir aquello, se paró de un saltó y se dispuso a ir a casa de su amado.

Mientras tanto, el rubio de la yukata barria las hojas de los árboles de cerezo que quedaban con absoluta parsimonia y sin dejar caer ni una sola ceniza de su pipa, tarareando en su mente una canción de amor para su adorado conejito blanco y rosa.

-trust me...- canturrio el rubio, antes de ser interrumpido por su pequeño amante

-Tsuuuugaaaaaaruuuu~

**channnnnnnn, aqui el primer cap...¿habra lemon? dejen revew y lo sabran, bye-bye 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**holaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, bueno, se que el cap anterior estuvo demasiado cortito y el lemon ni se noto, aqui esta la segunada parte, y creo que falatan como dos o tres para terminar...**

**bueno, pasen a leer**

-Tsuuuugaaaaaaruuuu~ -canturreó el mini Orihara, corriendo hacia el rubio y tumbande junto consigo mismo al suelo.

-ne ne Tsugaru, no adivinaras que vi ahora n_n

-no, no tengo idea Psyche- dijo el clon de Heiwajima correspondiendo el abrazo- ¿Que viste?

-vi a Hibi-kun y a Delio-nisan teniendo sexo n_n -soltó con toda naturalidad, haciendo que su compañero se ruborizara hasta las orejas

-¿Q-Q-Queeeeeeeee? ¿Que tú viste que?- preguntó totalmente sorprendido por el comentario tan particular del chico

-a Hibi-kun y a Delio-nisan teniendo sexo, no fui claro?..., se dice así, o coger, tal vez sea copular, o follar, ¿Como es lo correcto, Tsugaru?- le cuestionó con inocencia

-eh..., lo...lo correcto? Pues... ..., creo yo que es tener relaciones... sí, creo que si

-aaaahh~ arigato Tsugaru, pero, tengo otra duda

-es sobre lo mismo- cuestionó el rubio asustado, pues ahora se esperaba cualquier cosa de parte del ojirosa

-algo así, dime ¿Porque la gente tiene sexo?

-Psyche! Por dios, ¿ahora que comiste que me haces esas preguntas? ¿Y por que precisamente a mi?- indago ya al límite de su extensa paciencia que le tenia al chico

-go...gomen Tsugaru, no quería molesarte- dijo con carita de niño regañado, pues técnicamente lo era

-no, Psyche, no me molesta, sólo que no puedo creer que me vengas con esas preguntas, ¿en serio no sabes nada sobre el tema?

-en serio Tsugaru

-bien- suspiro -te lo explicare, pero dame hasta mañana, ¿Quieres?

-Claro Tsugaru n_n

-bueno, entonces, hasta mañana, será mejor que vuelvas a la oficina de Orihara-san, ya es tarde, y no debemos preocuparlo

-Haaaaaiiiiiiiii~ sayonara Tsugaru- le besa la mejilla- mata ashita~ n_n - y tras eso, el menor se aleja perdiendose en el atardecer de la ciudad

-ah~ Psyche, sí que eres un niño muy peculiar- dijo para sí el rubio, parandose del suelo y continuando con sus quehaceres

Mientras tanto, el saltarin ojirosa se dirigía a su hogar, topandose con un par de conocidos

-hyyaa~? Pi-chan y Tsuki-kun? - y decide seguir al par carmesi

-te dije que no es por aquí, maldita sea Tsukishima, debiste hacerme caso, ahora estamos perdidos- se quejó un azabache de ojos rojos hacia su acompañante, un rubio ojirojo tambien, pero mucho más pasivo

-a...a...gomen Roppi, no era mi intension hacer que nos perdiéramos, pero- extiende un arrugado papel y lo lee- según el mapa que me dio Delio, la oficina de Orihara está por aquí

-dame eso, joder- y arrebatandole la hoja, leyó- Tsukishima, lo tenías alrevez

-ah! De verdad? Lo...lo lamento

-Heeeeyyyyyyy~ Pi-chan~ Tsuki-kun~

-Psyche?- preguntaron al unísono los extraviados

-hai n_n , ¿Que hacen por aquí?

-a decir verdad, estamos perdidos- respondió el azabache

-ah? a donde van? Tal vez pueda ayudarlos

-vamos con Orihara, podrias decirnos donde es porfavor- hablo ahora el rubio

-claro, yo tambien voy con el, ¿que tal sí vamos juntos?- propuso el ojirosa, a lo que los otros dos accedieron rápidamente

Caminando hacia su destino, Psyche no pudo evitar notar como sus acompañantes andaban de la mano, y recordó lo que le habia preguntado a su amante horas atrás -Nee Pi-chan ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-ya la hiciste

-bueno, otra

-si, ¿Cual?

-¿por que la gente tiene relaciones?- preguntó con su usual naturalidad, haciendo que sus acompañantes se detuvieran abruptamente

-¿a que clase de relaciones te refieres Psyche?- cuestióno casi sin querer conocer la respuesta

-relaciones sexuales, Tsugaru dijo que se dice así, pero yo lo encontré mejor como follar- soltó el aludido

-pues~ supongo que es por que~ -voltea a mirar al rubio- por que se aman- el rubio sonríe ante el comentario- o quieren placer, jiji- término el azabache con crueldad mirando a su ahora deprimido amante

-eh? ¿son por amor? ¿Entonces como hacen para que no les duela? según lo que investigue, y por los ruidos que hacia Hibi-kun, duele, ¿No es así?

-lo...porque nos preguntas a nosotros?- hablo el rubio

-¿Viste a Hibiya teniendo sexo? ¿Con quien?- cuestióno muy interesado el ojirojo

-con Delio-nisan

-jajajajaja, pues no dejaré que me gane- y toma al rubio por la bufanda y le tira hacia el para besarlo- vamos Tsukishima

-ha...,hai! -respondió nervioso- sa...sayonara Psyche

-sayonara- dice meneando el brazo en gesto de despedida al par que se pierde entre el gentío de Tokio.

Precisamente por ese gentío, nadie noto cuando los dos decidieron entrar por un callejón y abrir la puerta de lo que parecía ser un departamento abandonado, pues aun tenia algunos muebles. El azabache tumbo a su compañero al primer sofá que encontró y se sentó sobre sus caderas para comenzar a besarle con ansias

-ah~ Roppi, más despacio~ -pidio el rubio, que por la obscuridad del lugar no mostraba lo ruborizada que estaba su cara

-no, Tsukishima, hoy lo haremos hasta el final- contestó seriamente el azabache, para despues continúar con lo estaba haciendo

-Ro...Roppi~ -gimio de nuevo el rubio- creí que lo haríamos despues de informarle a Orihara sobre lo nu...ah~ , lo nuestro

-sí, de hecho ese era el plan, pero no puedo permitir que el narcisista de Hibiya sea el único que coje, sería quedar en ridículo

-¿y sólo por eso estas así conmigo? -preguntó tristemente

-cla...claro que no Tsukishima, tá...tambien es por que...

-¿porque?

-por que te...

-dilo

-no, es demasiado vergonzoso

-dilo

-que no!

-entonces me largare

-TE AMO MALDITA SEA IMBÉCIL! -grito todo rojo como tomatito

-y yo a ti Roppi- dijo besandole y comenzando a acariciale la espalda y los muslos por sobre la ropa

-ah~ Tsuki~ shima~ ah- y el paso sus manos por el torso del mayor

-no creas que me quedaré como el pasivo, Roppi- dijo con una sonrisa juguetona

-no se por que, pero no esperaba que lo hicieras Tsuki - contestó con una mueca igual.

El aludido no dijo más, sólo se limitó a sacarle el abrigo y la polera a su amante, que por su parte se deshizo de las gafas, bufanda, chaleco y camisa del rubio

-Tsu...Tsukishima~ busquémos una cama, aquí es muy incómodo- le pidio el azabache mientras su amante le lamia los pesones; jamás lo admitiria, pero se sentía nervioso

-lo...lo lamento Roppi, no podré detenerme

-¿porque?

-por que te quiero hacer mío ahora- dijo sonriendo sadicamente mientras sus ojos brillaban de un rojo intenso, haciendo tragar en seco al chico sobre el

-Tsuki, como amo ese lado tuyo

Tras ese breve intercambio de palabras, siguieron con lo suyo, Roppi se deshizo de su pantalón y el de su pareja, que por su lado, cambio las posiciones y término por quedar sobre el azabache. Al ver a su niño libre de la gran parte de sus ropas, aprovecho para consentir esa parte del menor que empezaba a despertar

-aaaaahhhhhh~ Tsukiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeee~

-ah, Roppi, eso fue realmente adorable

-ca...ah~, cállate i..imbécil, ah~

-¿Que? ¿Que ya quieres pasar a lo siguiente?

-y..yo nun...caaahh dije...eeh~ eso

-aun así, lo haré

El rubio puso en cuatro a su ruborizado compañero, y empujando las caderas de este, introdujo un par de dedos

-ahhh! Duele! Sacalo! Sacalo Tsukishima!

-aguanta un poco

El menor se mordió un labio para tratar de contenerse, pues sí bien era un suicida, no era del todo un masoquista, pero eso ño evitó que ño encontrará placer en los,movimientos del clon de Heiwajima

-mas! Más Tsukishima!

-a la orden- y con eso, sacó los dedos, para reemplazarlos por su efecto miembro que exigía atención urgentemente

-voy a entrar

-ca...ah~ cállate y hazlo de una buena vez

-hai~ -contestó inocente el rubio, entrando en una rápida embestida

-AAAAAHHHHHH! TSUKISHIMAAAAA!

-gomenasai Roppi

-cállate! Sólo..., no te muevas

Se quedaron así un buen tiempo, en el cual el rubio comenzó masturbar a su pareja, para que en cuestión de segundos, este comenzará a mover sus caderas en señal de que ya se habia acostumbrado.

El clon de barman dio unos cuántos empujones lentos, pero los cambio por rápidas estocadas al ver que no producían el efecto deseado, y así, al poco rato, obtuvo a un exitado Roppi gimiendo debajo suyo, quien por su lado, tomó la cabeza de su amante y le beso desesperadamente, introduciendo su lengua y degustando la cavidad ajena. De un momento a otro, el rubio tomó las caderas de su dominado y separandose fugasmente de los labios del azabache, le giro para quedar cara a cara con el, y reanudando su deber, siguió embistiendolo al mismo ritmo que le masturbaba.

Los segundos se volvieron minutos y los minutos se volvieron horas, en la cuales el derroche de pasiones y deseos de la pareja de ojos rubi fue palpable, pero aunque no quisieran, como humanos que eran, llegaron a sus límites, callendo tendidos en el sofá, abrazándose y soñando el uno con el otro

**si, se que aun es muy corto, pero espero que aun asi lo hayan disfritado. Dejen revew si quieren que Tsugaru le explique a Psyche con todo y practica, ok? bye**


	3. Chapter 3

Las noches en Ikebukuro eran algo realmente hermosas, los letreros y espectaculares adornados con luces neon, así como el rápido circular de los autos haciendo estelas de colores recreaban las púpilas de un tierno ojirosa que miraba desde uno de los puentes de la ciudad

-ah~ debe ser por esto que Izaya-sama ama tanto a los humanos, hacen cosas tan lindas y brillantes- pensó con inocencia, ignorando por completo lo que sucedía en su hogar en esos instantes.

-hey tú, cretino, ya son las 9:30, me largo- se escuchó una voz desde la puerta de la oficina de cierto informante, que al parecer estaba demasiado ocupado como para decirle adiós a su secretaría, aunque tampoco es como sí realmente le importara.

En la sala, dicho hombre se hallaba acompañado de la persona que para el, era lo más despreciable que habia; opinión que el otro compartía, pero a la inversa. Definitivamente, la tensión podía cortarse hasta con un cuchillo hay.

-entonces pulga, para que demonios querías verme- preguntó un cableado rubio mordisqueando lo que le quedaba de cigarrillo

-Shizu-chan, no debes de fumar- dijo el informante arrebatandoselo de la boca- se supone que seré yo quien te mate, no el cáncer

-bastardo- susurro entre dientes

-pero... Ya que Shizu-chan acepto amablemente mi invitación, le diré para que lo cité- dijo jugeton el castaño

-sueltalo ya, pulga!- grito impaciente

-pues...- se le abalanzo encima, quedando sentado sobre las caderas del mayor- para esto- y jalandolo de su corbata de moño, le beso con ansia.

El beso duro poco, pues el barman se sacó de encima a su enemigo y lo empujo haciéndolo que se golpeara la cabeza con el borde de la mesita de centro

-ah, Shizu-chan es tan malo, así agradece mi regaló

-¿eso fue un regaló, bastardo?- dijo limpiandose la inexistente mugre de la boca, gesto que el Orihara obviamente noto

-veo que te ha gustado Shizu-chan- dijo con sorna

-cabron

-bueno, de todas formas, no creí que esto pudiera funcionar de todas formas, así que mejor vete- dijo con un ligero tono de decepción en su voz

-¿funcionar? ¿A que diantres te refieres, pulga?

-nada en especial Shizu-chan- contestó con una sonrisa que a leguas se notaba que era falsa

-dime, maldita pulga- exigió el rubio con su paciencia al límite

-nada importante Shizu-chan, sólo vete, quieres? -dijo ahora con la voz casi quebrada, lo que confundió más al rubio

-Pulga...

-¡Que te vallas! -grito con la voz ya cortada y los ojos llenos de lágrimas aun sin derramar

-eh?

-p..., por..., porfavor, déjame sólo- dijo parandose, dándo media vuelta y entrando a otra habitación, azotando la puerta tras de sí. El rubio no asimilado lo que acababa de ocurrir; primero Izaya le habia invitado a su casa y citado a las 9, pero el llega tarde y aun así el azabache no se molesta, despues le dice que el será quien lo mate en lugar del tabaco, le da por besarle, le dice que algo no funciona, rompe a llorar y por último le dice que se largué...

Y fue hay que se dio cuenta, ¿Como pudo ser tan idiota? El Orihara le amaba, o por lo menos, estaba enamorado de el

-maldita sea pulga, pudiste ser directo, ¿Porque me haces gastar neuronas? -y se dirigió a la habitación a la que el informante habia entrado, la cual resultó ser su recámara

-¿pulga?- preguntó de lo más suave al ver al otro tirado en la cama, mordisqueando la almohada y mojandola con sus lágrimas

-creí que te habia dicho que te fueras- respondió con un hilo de voz

-no podía quedarme con las ganas de verte así de vulnerable y ridículo

-VETE AL PUTO INFIERNO, HEIWAJIMA!- chilló iracundo, asustando al rubio, que retrocedio un poco, para despues correr junto al azabache y abrazarlo con fuerza. No entendía el porque de sus acciones, su cuerpo se movía por sí mismo, era una sensación extraña la que le producía esos impulsos, como sí ver al informante así le partirá sencillamente el corazón

-c..., calma Izaya- trato de consolarle el rubio, palmeando la espalda del menor, que no podía ni reprender al otro por lo que hacia, aunque tampoco era como sí le molestara

-lo...lo lame..., lo lamento, fui un idiota- trato de disculparse, sin entender del todo porque lo hacia

-¿y hasta ahorita te das cuenta?- preguntó sarcasticamente ya más calmado, pero con hipo aun

-Pulga..., dime, ¿Porque hiciste eso?- preguntó sonrojado el rubio

-¿hacer que?- respondió el otro con fingida ignorancia

-no te hagas imbécil, sabes de lo que estoy hablando

-no, no se..., dime- dijo acercando su rostro al del otro y abrazandole por el cuello

-¿porque me besaste?- preguntó con firmeza, pero aun ruborizado

-de verdad eres idiota, Shizu-chan, creí que habia sido lo bastante obvio- contestó con carita de puchero

-se el porque, pero quiero oírlo de ti

-¿y cres que voy a humillarme tanto como para decirlo?

-pues...despues de verte llorar, creo que no podrias estar más humillado

-vete al infierno, Shizu-chan- dijo con enojo fingido

-jajajajaja, sólo sí me acompañas, pulga- y tras soltar eso, término con la distancia entre sus rostros y beso con ternura al informante, que no dudo en corresponderle al mayor

-Shizu-chan...- hablo bajo el azabache

-dime pulga

-te quiero- dijo con una simpática sonrisa

-creo que yo tambien- respondió devolviendo el gesto

-entonces, ¿Que somos ahora?

-se supone que tu eres el listo, dímelo tú

-pues..., Hibiya, Roppi y Psyche son pareja de Delio, Tsukishima y Tsugaru, respectivamente, así que...

-¿Que?

-supongo que tu y yo podríamos ser amantes tambien

-¿crees que me rebajaria a tanto, pulga?

-pues ya me besaste, y dijiste que me querías

-¿Y sí te menti?

-entonces yo me iré con Namie-san- dijo chantajista

-¡sobre mi cadáver!- grito iracundó

-¿eso es un sí?- preguntó con ansias

-¿y tú que crees imbécil?- responde el rubio sonrojado

-Nya Shizu-chan es tan lindo- y lo abrazo como colegiala a novio de universidad

-a veces eres tan ridículo pulga

-pero así te gusto, ¿O no?

-ya que- respondió de mala gana, recibiendo un almohadaso de parte del azabache.

Se quedaron largos minutos en silencio, pensando en todo lo que acababa de ocurrir.

El rubio no podía creerlo, sí bien sospechaba que podía tener esa clase de sentimientos por su enemigo, nunca pensó que podrían revelarse, mucho menos volverse pareja del informante , aunque despues de todo lo de los clones, las dudas sobre lo que sentía por Orihara se vieron aumentadas, y aunque no lo admitiera, le hacia muy feliz saber que el otro no lo odiaba como solía decir.

El azabache estaba igual de sorprendido, pues no creyó posible que su máscara de odio por Heiwajima se cayera tan fácilmente, a decir verdad, fue Psyche quien lo incitó a declararsele al rubio, pues según el, le hacia falta alguien a quien querer, aunque tambien le parecía que el ojirosa le habia dicho eso sólo para que asegurarse de que nadie le quitara a su Tsugaru..., el pequeño musicholic podía llegar a ser muy posesivo a veces.

-oye pulga...

-mandé?

-hagamoslo- pidió seriamente

-¿Que?- se hizo el ignorante, pues quería oír la peticion de su rubio

-tu sabes a lo que me refiero

-no, no se, jiji

-quiero hacerte mío- susurro con timidez

-Shizu-chan, ¿no crees que es muy pronto?- cuestionó con sorna

-acepta antes de que me arrepienta de habertelo propuesto- contestó realmente apenado, pero aun firme en su decisión

-vale- le respondió con una sonrisa

El rubio no dijo más, sólo beso al azabache al mismo tiempo que lo acostaba en la cama y colaba sus manos por debajo de la camisa del menor. Este, por su lado, acariciaba la espalda de su nuevo amante, al mismo tiempo que trataba de deshacerse del estorboso chaleco y camisola.

Pasaron unos breves minutos y ambos ya podían ver todo el esplendor del cuerpo ajeno; el Orihara desvío la mirada al sentir los ojos de su compañero sobre su parte más íntima

-¿podrias dejar de verme hay? Es muy molesto

-lo lamento, Izaya- dijo susurrante, poniendo especial ternura en la última palabra

-Shizu-chan, me encanto como lo dijiste, dilo de nuevo porfavor

-Izaya

-Shizu-chan- y comenzó a besarle con dulzura, que poco a poco se convirtió en pasión desenfrenada, el rubio masturbaba a su amante y este apretaba con su rodilla la abultada entrepierna del otro. Lentamente se pusieron piel con piel, tan pero tan juntos que el miembro del barman ya chocaba con la entrada del informante

-ah...ah, Shi..., Shizu-chan, entra de una vez- pidió, haciendo dudar al otro

-Izaya ¿Ya has estado así con otro hombre?

-¿Porque preguntas eso? Claro que no

-¿significa..., que eres virgen?- preguntó el rubio sorprendido

-no te burles- pidió haciendo un mojin

-no me estoy burlando..., me alegra ser yo el primero que te marque- confesó con orgullo

-Shizu-chan es un pervertido- dijo con una sonrisa juguetona

-quizás

Y tras decir eso, el rubio entró en el azabache, sin prepararle; no hacia falta, pues este ya estaba lo suficientemente dilatado por la excitación como para que lo prepararan, sólo soltó un grito agudo y liberó unas cuantas lágrimas.

-¿Te duele mucho Izaya?

-he sentido cosas peores- contestó con una sonrisa de medio lado, y pegandose más a su rubio, le abrazo con sus piernas. Al sentir esto, el mayor comenzó a dar embestidas lentas, al mismo tiempo que acariciaba la erección ajena, haciendo que su amante gimiera de placer.

-m..., más, ¡MÁS SHIZU-CHAAAAAAHHHHHH!- pero no pudo terminar de rogarle al otro, pues ya habia comenzado a ponerse brusco con sus movimientos y además, estaba mordisqueando y subcionandole la piel del cuello; el Orihara no le quedo más opción que encajar sus uñas en la espalda del rubio, haciendo brotar algo de sangre.

Heiwajima no emitió ninguna queja ante el ataque, y lo tomó como una invitación a que fuera más rápido, así que aumento la velocidad tanto de las embestidas como del vaiven de su mano.

-aaaahhhhhhhhhh~ a-aaaaahhh, Shi... Shizu-chan, ah, m..., me voy a..., ah~

-resiste un poco más- gruño apretando el glande de su amante, impidiendo que terminará

-ah, pe..., peroooooooohhhh

-s...sólo, es...espera

El azabache se mordió los labios y estrujo más al rubio tratando de contenerse, pero le resultaba muy difícil, pues el otro estaba dando justo en el punto que lo mandaba al éxtasis. Por su parte, este ponía toda su concentracion en no venirse muy pronto, pues lo que hacia realmente le encantaba; las paredes estrechas del informante, sus gemidos, su rostro exitado, su miembro contrallendose, el sudor en su cuerpo..., y no pudo más, soltó la punta de su novio y se corrió a la par que el; se sentían felices, agotados, pero sobretodo, amados, amados el uno por el otro, o por lo menos, el menor se sentía así.

-¿sabes que es curioso Shizu-chan?

-no, dime

-todo mi vida he renegado de los humanos, y justo ahora me siento igual de estupidamente feliz que uno, jiji, e igual de enamorado que uno- le dijo con una tierna sonrisa, haciendo titubear al otro

-Izaya, perdóname

-¿Porque?

-tu me dijiste que yo fui el primero en tomarte, pero yo no te dije nada de mis... experiencias

-no necesito saberlo Shizu-chan, de hecho, ni siquiera me interesa, me conformó con que seas exclusivamente mío- dijo contento, acariciandole la mejilla

-es hay donde te menti- confesó cabizbajo

-de...¿De que hablas Shizu-chan?- preguntó temeroso de la respuesta

-pues...estoy saliendo con Vorona- soltó el rubio; un largo e incómodo silencio se formó otra vez, el azabache retiró su mano del rostro del otro y comenzó a sollozar

-largate- pidio de repente en un susurro

-Izaya...

-¡QUE TE LARGUES!- grito de nuevo llorando, cubriendo su cara con ambas manos y juntando sus rodillas; se sentía patetico y humillado.

Heiwajima no dijo nada, sólo se vistio en silencio y salió sin cerrar la puerta de la habitación.

El azabache al escuchar la puerta de entrada cerrarse, se soltó a llorar amargamente. El rubio sí que tenia talento para romperle el corazón, y sin mas forma para consolarse, se tiro a dormir, aun sollozando entre sueños.

La mañana llego sin avisar, y unos fríos rayos del sol se colaron por las cortinas de la habitación del informante, haciendolo levantarse y notar lo que habia ocurrido anoche; suspiro pesadamente sintiendo un horrible dolor de cabeza, así que fue a la cocina para ver que podría quitárselo, más al salir de su recámara, usando solamente ropa interior, vio algo que nunca se hubiera esperado..., su odiado rubio dormido en su sofá, con las gafas puestas y con un papel en la mano que le quedaba colgando.

Movido por su enorme curiosidad, cogió con cuidado el papel y sonrio con lágrimas en los ojos al leerlo...,

"sí estas leyendo esto, es que me fui o estoy dormido, sólo quiero que sepas que termine a Vorona anoche por el móvil, así que ya puedo ser sólo tuyo, sí aun quieres pero sí crees que ya te lastimé demasiado, te doy permiso de que cumplas tú promesa y me mates. No tendría sentido vivir ahora que porfin comprendí algo importante..., te amo, Izaya Orihara"

No pudo contenerse más, saltó sobre su amado, desperándolo y confundiendolo de paso, para besarlo con amor, estaba plenamente feliz de saber lo que el otro habia hecho por el, desde el hecho de que no se habia marchado hasta lo de terminar con su novia, ofrecerse de nuevo, dejarlo que lo mate y al final declararsele

-I..., Izaya?

-Shizu-chan- dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-supongo que lo has leído- preguntó ruborizado

-hai!

-sonaste como Psyche

-por algo es mi clon

-Izaya..., ¿me perdonas?

-ya lo hice...

-gracias

-ahora tú contestame

-dime

-serias mi ...,

-¿novio? Por supuesto, con una condición

-eh? ¿Cual?

-que yo sea el dominante

-ja, Shizu-chan es un pervertido

Se dejaron llevar, y repitieron lo de la noche anterior, o por lo menos lo intentaron, pues de la nada, la puerta se abrió, dejando ver un par de enormes y curiosos ojos rosas

-eh? ¿No han terminado aun, que no tuvieron suficiente con lo que hicieron ayer?

-¡PSYCHE!- gritaron al unísono al identificar aquella voz

-ahora que lo pienso, no noté que llegaras a dormir- dijo con severidad el Orihara

-pase la noche con Namie-san, no hubiera podido dormir con el ruido que de seguro hicieron. Los dos aludidos trataron saliva y desviaron miradas apenados- pero no importa, ya que porfin Heiwajima-kun es parte de la familia, ahora todos seremos inseparables- dijo con total ternura

-eh, gracias Psyche, será mejor que me valla, sí llego tarde con Tom me hará pasar un día enteró sin cigarros, además de que le debo un par de explicaciones a Vorona

-está bien, adiós Shizu-chan- y le dio un lindo beso de despedida

El rubio dejo a los dos azabaches y salió tratando de no pasar su mirada en las caderas de su amante, que se hallaban escasamente cubiertas por esos boxers..., se limpio la baba y salió finalmente, dejando que el ojirosa cerrará la puerta .

Nee Izaya-sama, ¿Puedo usar un momento el ordenador?

-siempre lo tomás sin permiso

-gracias n_n

-¿Que vas a buscar?

-algo interesante


	4. Chapter 4

Llego la hora de levantarse en la gran Ikebukuro, incluso para el tierno e inocente Psyche, que dormía placidamente en el sofá cama de cierta señorita que tenia la desgracia de ser la secretaria de Orihara Izaya, y que llevaba en sus manos un vaso de vidrio que parecía contener agua. Sin vacilar, soltó el liquido sobre la cabeza del pequeño, haciéndolo despertar y lanzar pequeñas chispas rosas de sus auriculares

-Na...Na...Na...Namie-san- lloriqueo el azabache

-ya es hora de levantarse enano, será mejor que te adelantes y saques a Heiwajima de la oficina, sí es que aún está hay..., vivo, espero

-¿a Namie-san no le agrada Shizu-chan?

-no exactamente..., pero no quiero encontrarme con Izaya y Heiwajima desnudos en la sala- confesó con amargura

-ah, ya entendí- contestó sonriente- entonces me voy- y así lo hizo, ya en la oficina de su clon, decidió, sin mucho tacto, interrumpir a la amorosa pareja, que se encontraba casi exactamente en la situación que Namie había distrito.

Tras la escena que ya muchos conocen, el curioso ojirosa investigó algunos "temas de interés" y se marchó al templo de su novio.

Durante su habitual recorrido, paso frente a una plaza comercial, donde, curiosamente estaban Hibiya y Delio comiendo takoyaki

-Hey! Delio ni-san!, Hibiya-kun!

-Psyche, ¿Que haces en el centro tan temprano? Tú no eres del tipo que madruga- dijo con sarcasmo el ojidorado

-Hibiya, no le hables así a mi hermanito- defendió el rubio, abrazando con libido a menor de los azabaches, que sólo atino a sonrojarse. El príncipe, por su parte, torció la boca de celos

-Hibiya-kun, ¿Que se siente tener sexo?- preguntó el pequeño, carente de tacto. La pareja abrió los ojos e involuntariamente se miraron

-se siente genial- susurro el rubio mirando hacia arriba, sonrojado y dejando caer de su boca algo de saliva (típica France face), su novio, que alcanzó a escuchar, le dio un "amable" codazo

-pues...verás Psyche, eso mejor deberías preguntarselo a Tsugaru- dijo el ojidorado

-pero tambien te lo puedo explicar yo...- un hilo de baba cayó de la boca del rubio, que miraba al vacío, pensando de seguro, en una de sus perversiónes. Su novio le dio una patada en la espinilla, en desaprobación. El menor los miro sin entender

-mira Psyche, mejor vete..., Delio no baka y yo tenemos que hablar

-Eah, vale..., mata nee!- y se marchó, dejando atrás al pobre rubio que muy probablemente sufriria la irá de su príncipe celoso.

Unos metros más adelante, decidió acortar camino por uno de los estrechos callejónes de la ciudad, donde se topo con la pareja carmesi, que andaban con una clara sonrisas casi pintada con crayon.

-hola Psyche- saludo (anormalmente) amable el pálido azabache

-hola Pi-chan, hola Tsuki-kun- respondió sonriente

-¿Que hacer aquí tan temprano? Que yo sepa, tú sales más de noche- preguntó el rubio

-jiji, lo se, pero voy a ver a Tsugaru

-oh, ya veo- respondió acomodandose las gafas

-por cierto Pi-chan, ¿Que se siente tener sexo?- preguntó de nuevo el ojirosa, en el mismo tono que la vez anterior. La pareja borró sus sonrisas y se miraron con complicidad

-¿Quieres que te lo expliquemos gráficamente?- preguntaron a la par

-si porfavor- contesto inocente. Ambos ojirojos pusieron una sádica sonrisa, asustando ligeramente al pequeño

-etoooo, Pi-chan, Tsuki-kun ¿Que les pasa?- indago asustado y con las mejillas sonrojadas

-nada Psyche- contesto el azabache, abrazandolo por la espalda, y en un ágil movimiento, le giro y beso su barbilla. El rubio los observaba sonrojado

-Roppi, no asustés así al pobre Psyche, se más- y le abraza por la cintura, pegando sus caderas- amable- y beso la oreja del ojirosa, que no entendía como se había metido en semejante situación

-OIGAN!- grito una voz a sus espaldas- suelten al pobre mocoso, por algo están juntos ustedes, ¿No?- preguntó el Heiwajima original, tomando a Psyche por el hombro y llevandoselo consigo.

Ya cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos, el mayor preguntó

-¿Que demonios hacías con esos dos hay?

-sólo quería ir con Tsugaru, pero Pi-chan y Tsuki-kun..., ¿que trataban de hacerme, Shizu-chan?- preguntó, el rubio sólo lo miro sorprendido; no era posible que fuera tan inocente

-Psyche- fruncio el ceño y lo tomo por ambos hombros- trataban de violarte

-no comprendo

-querían tener sexo contigo

-pero... sí ellos ya son amantes, para que me querían a mi

-no siempre se hacen esas cosas por amor, a veces, las personas lo hacen sólo por placer

-eso..., es muy cruel

-lo se Psyche, pero lo importante es que tú no seas así, porque lo que realmente vale es estar con la persona que amas

-hai!- contestó sonriente

-bueno, tengo que ir con Tom y Vorona, y tú con Tsugaru

-vale, mata nee Shizu-chan

-si, saluda a Tsugaru de mi parte- y tras decir eso, dio la media vuelta y se alejó entre el bullicio de gente.

El ojirosa se volvió hacia su camino, evitando los callejónes para prevenir situaciónes incomodas, y así, llego hasta el templo de su novio, que como de costumbre, estaba sentado en la entrada fumando y bebiendo sake.

-Tsugaru! Ohayo!

-buenos días Psyche..., llegaste temprano- se puso de pie frente a el- ¿no te costó trabajo madrugadar?

-no, Namie-san me levantó con agua fría- temblo al recordar lo ocurrido

-¿Namie-san?

-si, pase la noche en su departamento para no incomodar a Izaya-sama ni a Shizu-chan

-¿Incomodar?

-si, es qu anoche durmieron juntos, y pues, como ahora son pareja, tuvieron relaciones...y no quería interrumpirlos

-valla, ya era hora de que se declararán esos dos, eran los que faltaban, jejeje

-si

Y ese incomodo silencio se formó. Tsugaru sabía perfectamente lo que Psyche había ido a buscar tan temprano, y no era precisamente una tasa de te, mientras que Psyche, ya con la idea más clara de lo que era tener ese tipo de "relaciones carnales", estaba seguro de que era lo que quería, y por eso estaba hay..., la situación era clara para el. El amaba a Tsugaru, e igual que sus copias, le demostraria con su cuerpo lo que sentía, ahora lo que faltaba era decirlo abiertamente, pero por alguna extraña razón, no podía hablar (algo realmente raro en el), pues se sentía nervioso

-Psyche- hablo por fin el rubio, sacando de sus pensamientos al ojirosa- quieres pasar

-hai!-contestó apenado, sentía que su corazón se aceleraba y su cara se enrojecia, pero no de la misma forma como cuando vio a Hibiya y a Delio, ni como cuando Roppi y Tsukishima lo tocaban, ahora se sentía nervioso, pero de alguna forma, tambien se sentía seguro

-Psyche- susurro a su oído el rubio, asustando al pequeño

-¿Ma...mandé?- contesto notando que ya se encontraban en la habitacion del rubio

-¿Estas nervioso?- el ojirosa sólo bajo la cabeza, le daba mucha pena admitirlo

-no tienes que hacer esto sí no quieres

-descuida Tsugaru, es sólo que, será la primera vez que haga esto..., y no se como empezar

-podrias empezar por darme un beso- dijo el rubio con ternura, y su novio obedeció, le beso en los labios con cariño y delicadeza, sin abrirlos mucho. El mayor, notando que el otro no sabía como continuar, le sujeto por la cintura con un brazo, juntando sus caderas, y le acarició el cabello, presionando delicadamente la cabeza de su niño, haciendo que este abriera un poco más su boca. Introdujo la punta de su lengua, y el pequeño al notar la intromisión, imito la acción de su novio y puso ambos brazos alrededor del cuello de este.

El beso subía y subía de intensidad, hasta que el aire fue insuficiente y tuvieron que separarse un poco. Un delgado hilo de saliva unía ambas bocas, que jadeaban desesperadas en busca de oxígeno. La tentación pudo con ambos, y en cuestión de segundos, ya estaban sobre el futon del ojiazul, que con agilidad se quitaba las pesadas telas que conformaban su yukata.

El ojirosa, al ver el torso descubierto de su amante, no pudo evitar poner una tierna sonrisa

-Shizu-chan tenia razón, es mejor hacer esto por amor. Estoy seguro de que sí no fuera Tsugaru, no me sentiría igual de contento- pensó el ojirosa en silencio, captando la atención del mayor

-¿Pasa algo?

-no, sólo que encontré otra razón por la cual me gustas- el rubio le sonrio al oír aquello, y volvió a besarle.

El azabache acarició la espalda de su amado, lentamente las yemas de sus dedos hiban memorizando cada pedazo de la piel ajena que jamás habían tocado. El ojiazul dejo los labios de su niño y paso a su oreja, la cual lamio lentamente, haciendo estremecer al dueño de está

-aah, Tsugaru~- y el menor hundió su rostro en el cuello ajeno

-Psyche, no te reprimas, sí quieres gemir, hazlo

-Tsugaru, no digas esas cosas tan vergonzosas

-no pasa nada, nadie nos está viendo ni oyendo

-aun así, me da pena- y esquivo la mirada de su amante, y se dejo hacer. Tsugaru tomó delicadamente los audifonos y se los quitó, asustando ligeramente a sus propietario, pues nunca en su vida se los había quitado.

-el sonido del silencio es tan extraño, Tsugaru...

-nunca había escuchado a alguien decir algo así, pero viniendo de ti..., creo que es normal

-Tsugaru, el silencio me recuerda a ti

-¿Porque?

-no lo se, ¿será por que me da confianza?- dijo haciendo sonreír de nuevo a su novio, que retomo su tarea y desabotono el abrigo del azabache. Despues paso al pantalón, y al dejarlo sólo en ropa interior, se detuvo a contemplar la bella y blanca piel de su niño.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, lamio los rosados pezones de este, haciéndolo gemir. La entrepierna de su amado comenzó a despertar, provocandole escalofrios -Tsugaru, me siento raro- dijo entre jadeos. El aludido captó rápidamente el mensaje, y tomó con su diestra su erección y la de su novio, masajeandolas juntas. El contacto sorprendió al ojirosa, que comenzó a gemir aceleradamente, cerrando los ojos y concentrandose en el placer que el otro le propinaba.

Este no pudo con la excitación, y en hábil movimiento, giro a su amado y lo puso en cuatro

-Tsugaru, ¿Vas a entrar?

-¿eso quieres?

-hai~

-entonces eso haré- le ofreció un par de dedos par de dedos para que los lamiera. El pequeño los miro sin comprender

-tienes que lamelos- le explicó, y así lo hizo el ojirosa, los ensalivo con cuidado y delicadeza, usando su lengua. Por mientras, el ojiazul se masturbaba otro poco, imaginando que era la lengua del ojirosa la que le brindaba esas caricias

-Tsugaru, eres un pervertido- se dijo a su mismo, sacando sus dedos de la boca ajena e introduciendo uno lentamente.

El azabache se sobresalto por la invasión, pero contuvo los gruñidos que le provocaban los movimientos del dígito de su novio. Pero aún con esos esfuerzos, cuando el rubio metió el segúndo dedo, los gritos fueron incontenibles, así como algunas lágrimas.

-Tsugaru, porfavor..., ah, sa..., sacalos, ah, por..., porfavor

-tranquilo- contestó a la par que masajetaba la erección ajena- esto no durará mucho

El menor hizo caso a lo que su amante le dijo y apreto los dientes, así mismo, cerro con fuerza los puños, jalando las sábanas. El rubio, al verlo más calmado, siguió con lo suyo, haciendo un vaiven con sus dedos, que despues fue reemplazado por el movimiento de tijera. Ante tal cambio, el ojirosa no se pudo contener más y volvió a gritar, pero está vez de placer, pues tambien movía sus caderas para profundizar la invasión.

-ya estas listo- le susurro el ojiazul, sacando delicadamente sus dedos y poniendo la punta de su miembro en la ya dilatada entrada del pequeño

-hazlo Tsugaru- rogo exitado

El rubio entró con cuidado en un rápido pero suave movimiento, el cual hizo gemir al pasivo en cuestión. Por su parte, el rubio comenzó a dar embestidas lentas, sacando todo menos la cabeza de su miembro, y metiendolo hasta donde Psyche le permitía. Al notar que no entraba por completo, separó más las piernas del menor y levantó sus caderas, logrando entrar ahora en su totalidad. El ojirosa gimio más alto.

Los minutos pasaban, la embestidas aumentaban de ritmo, los gritos y gemidos de ambos se intensificaron, el sudor, los besos, las caricias, todo los hizo tocar el cielo por momentos, y antes de que se dieran cuenta, estaban llegando al límite. Se vinieron al mismo tiempo, en perfecta sincronia, gritando el nombre ajeno y profesandose su amor. Se besaron nuevamente, en una mezcla bizarra de pasión y ternura, de ansia y cariño; probaron la esencia de la boca del otro, compartieron el aliento, y así de juntos, se entregaron a Morfeo, siendo apenas las 10 de la mañana, pero eso de verdad daba igual, pues muy probablemente al despertar, ambos se amarian de nuevo, y así lo seguiría haciendo, pues habían descubierto el placer del pecado y la gloria del amor.

Los sucesos citados continuación fueron censurados por su alto contenido de incongruencia, pero decidí agregarlos sólo por que si...,

-BAKA! Delio no BAKA!, ¿Como osas hacerle ese tipo de propuestas al idiota de tú hermano?

-Hey!, no es idiota, sólo está algo tontito, es que es muy inocente

-Eso me importa un pepino, ¡No vuelvas soltarle babosadas como esa! Sí lo haces, me largo, ¿Entendiste?

-vamos Hibiya, sabes que te amo, y que no te cambiaría

-¿Entonces por que coqueteas con cualquiera que se ponga delante tuyo? A ti de plano te vale sí es hombre o mujer

-Ja, y tú me dirás que no gozas de tener la atención de todos y que te digan que eres lindo, ¿Que hay de ese mayordomo?

-eso...,¡Eso no tiene nada que ver!

-sabes Hibiya, a veces creo que todo ese ego esconde algo

-¿Que diantres significa eso?

-tienes mucha inseguridad, apuesto a que ni siquiera tienes autoestima suficiente como para sobrevivir sin alhagos

-¿Es una apuesta, eh? ¿Que hago sí lo logró?

-¿Que es lo que quieres?

-bañaras a Josephine cada 3 días por el resto del año

-jodete, no estoy loco

-vamos, no seas gallina

-está bien, pero sí yo ganó, en vez de príncipe, serás mi mucama por un mes

-Mierda

-ese no es un lenguaje apropiado para un príncipe, así que, ¿que dices?

-que estas loco, no lo haré

-bueno, por lo menos comprobé algo

-¿Que?

-que tal vez tengas el autoestima de una grapadora, pero eres la persona más orgullosa que conozco

-Ja, por lo menos tengo el primer lugar en una de tus listas

-ya tenías otro

-¿Cual?

-el de la persona a la que más amo

-*ruborizado* baka

-y tambien el de el mejor tracero

-DELIO NO BAKA!

Jejeje, bueno, eso fue todo de "¿Me explicas Tsugaru?" espero que les haya gustado, así que,se dudas, comentarios, tomatasos, cartas de amor y amenazas, ya saben, todas bienvenidas n_n

¿Review?


End file.
